One Day
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: Botan's POV...based on the song .............KuramaBotan R


This is a one-shot song-fic/reflection about Botan and Kurama. Its based  
on the song, "Someday" by Nickleback...Its in Botan's POV... The lines in ()  
are lines from the song and the lines with "" are Kurama's words...  
Every time I hear this song, ever since I saw the video, I always feel a  
chill. I actually started to cry while writing this, I was going to have  
it be a Hiei Yukina brother sister fic, but I couldn't bring myself to have  
Hiei die...plus it just went better with Kurama and Botan...During the last  
round of the DT during Kurama's fight, Botan almost drown herself in tears  
when it all looked hopeless for the fighting kitsune...I just had to write  
something on it...  
***********************  
(How the hell did we wind up like this?)  
I stand there, watching him cry all alone. Tears roll down his cheeks as...  
(Why weren´t we able)  
He thinks about the events that took place yesterday.  
(To see the signs that we missed)  
"How could I have missed it? I should have been able to save her"  
(and tried to turn the tables?)  
"Why couldn't it have been me instead?" He keeps saying.  
(I wish you´d unclench your fists)  
I wish I was still here, to calm you down, to give you comfort  
(and unpack your suitcase)  
We could be just as happy as we were before,  
(Lately there´s been too much of this,)  
I watch, with invisible tears falling to the ground.  
(but don´t think it´s too late)  
But it's not too late, we can still be together...  
(Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will)  
I'm here for you, but there's no comfort I can give as I am bound to  
silence until the day we meet again.  
(Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,)  
As I watch you walk out of the room, you throw the paper on the table,  
knocking over a smoothie. I run after you, following your footprints,  
there must be something I can do to comfort you.  
(but not right now)  
But as I go to hug you, I find myself going right through you. You don't  
notice at all.  
(I know you´re wondering when )  
We'll be together once again. And until that day I will follow you.  
(Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,)  
One day, I'll wipe away your tears...  
(but not right now)  
But that day is not today...  
(I know you´re wondering when)  
Or will it be today...  
(And I hope that since we´re here anyway,)  
I never got to tell you, tell you I loved you...  
(we can end it, saying)  
I won't ever get a chance to tell you my feelings...  
(Things we´ve always needed to say,)  
I love you...  
(so we can end up staying)  
If only I could have told you earlier, we could stay connected by our love...  
(Now the story´s played out like this)  
But now, we're connected only by tears...  
(just like a paperback novel)  
A fiction story turned reality, that's what this is...  
(Let´s rewrite an ending that fits)  
What can we do, we're trapped between two worlds.  
(instead of a Hollywood horror)  
This is all just one big mess, I fly after you as you run down the street...  
(Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will)  
I follow you, though I know when you look back, there will be nothing  
there.  
(Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,)  
You run, tears freely flowing, you can't bring yourself to believe I'm  
gone...  
(but not right now)  
I can't help you now, I want to as I chase you down the street...  
(I know you´re wondering when)  
I can tell, all that fills your mind are images of me, memories of our time  
together...  
(Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,)  
I'll come back, I'll bring those memories back to life...  
(but not right now)  
But I can't at this moment, things just aren't right...  
(I know you´re wondering when)  
You just can't wait to see me again, to help me make those memories return  
to life...  
(How the hell did we wind up like this?)  
How could we have let this happen, why did I have to go off alone?  
(Why weren´t we able)  
Why couldn't I listen to you and have walked with you instead?  
(To see the signs that we missed)  
Why couldn't I see the concern in your eyes?  
(and tried to turn the tables?)  
We could have avoided all of this...  
(I wish you´d unclench your fists)  
As I watch you, the anger begins to come out...  
(and unpack your suitcase)  
You can't think straight, your sight begins to blur...  
(Lately there´s been too much of this,)  
"Why did you have to die, why? I loved you with all my heart!" He cries  
out...  
(but don´t think it´s too late)  
Its not to late my darling kitsune...I love you too...  
(Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will)  
But as I say this and watch you, through the tears, I see a convertible  
coming straight for you.  
(Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,)  
There was nothing I could do,  
(but not right now)  
I tried to save you, I flew down and tried to push you out of the way...all I  
did was fly through you, and I watch as you lie on the ground.  
(I know you´re wondering when)  
Your thoughts are coming even more clear...I can sense the fear...  
(Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,)  
I walk towards you in disbelief...how could this have happened?  
(but not right now)  
Suddenly, I cry out as you walk towards me...Finally, I can wipe away your  
tears and tell you how I feel...  
(I know you´re wondering when)  
(I know you´re wondering when)  
(I know you´re wondering when)  
I love you...  
************************  
So...it was just a one-shot thing, but I hoped you liked it...don't forget to  
review.... 


End file.
